Look Before you Leap: Karaoke Style!
by SkySoul
Summary: Just something to keep my readers busy. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**At the Restaurant**

"Why did you invite us all here?" asked Kakashi. Currently, they were all sitting at random tables in the restaurant by team. Joe was sitting with Team 8. Jessie was with Team 10 and Christy joined Team 7.

"Well, since we're all here I might as well tell you. We're here to sing karaoke!" Christy said enthusiastically. Everyone wasn't too happy, to say the least. Half of them were glaring at her and the other half was staring at her with a blank expression.

"Well, fine then. If you're not going to sing then I'll go first." Christy said angrily as she walked up to the stage.

"I would like to dedicate this to someone I may have hurt over the course of my life. In hopes of obtaining forgiveness, I have chosen this song…" A slow piano song started. Everyone's thought were the same '_Great, some sappy love song…' _Right after they thought that, a hard rock beat mixed with the piano. '_What the…?_'

"This is me for forever,  
one of the lost ones.  
The one without a name,  
without an honest heart as compass."

"Wasn't expecting that," commented Kiba.

"I was," replied Joe.

"This is me for forever,  
one without a name.  
These line the last endeavor,  
to find the missing lifeline."

The beat picked up again.

"She's good," Ino said as she took a bite of her food.

"Yup," Tara answered as she clung to Asuma. "But she always denies her talent in anything." Poor Asuma's attempts to get her off are in vain.

"Why?" asked Choji.

"Dunno."

"Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope Id give my everything"

The beat slows down again.

My flower, withered between  
The pages 2 and 3  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins

Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name

"Why is she singing this song?" asked Kurenai.

"Because she likes it," Joe answered bluntly.

"I sense a reason other than that." said Shino.

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope Id give my everything  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore

As the song went into the instrumental part, most people were trying to figure out why she was singing this song. The figured she'd be singing some happy song about a pointless ultra-fantasy or something. Just not... this. But just who was it dedicated to? There are just some things a person can't know.

  
Nemo sailing home...  
Nemo letting go...  


'_Maybe I should sing something for Sasuke_' Sakura thought deamily. She started fantasizing about her singing something that makes him realize his feelings for her. Then they start dating and soon they get married and grow old together...

**Inner Sakura: Oh yeah! He'll be MINE! **

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope Id give my everything

On the other side of the room, Ino was having the same thoughts. All she had to do was find the perfect song...

Oh how I wish  
for soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
and all for once

  
Nemo my name forevermore...

The song ended and the music faded out. The room bursted with applause. "Thank you," Christy said shyly as she bowed slightly then walked off the stage.

"That was really good!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto!" Christy said smiling.

"Who was it for?"

"Secret," She replied holding a finger on her lips to enphesize her point.

----

"Come on guys! We have to show them that we're better!" Ino said enthusiastically.

Silence...

"Really, you guys have no enthusiasm..."

"..."

"We're better than them and we have to prove it! Shikamaru, go over there and prove it!"

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because I say so."

"Fine, you're so troublesome..."

'_Yes! now I have more time to think of a song to sing for Sasuke!_'

"Ino, what do I sing?" This broke Ino out of her daze.

"Huh?"

"I asked you what song do I sing," Shikamaru repeated.

"I don't know pick something."

"Whatever..." With that, he turned and walked toward the stage. "Er, yeah, I guess I'll dedicate this to my teammate, who forced me sing. And my parents too I guess. I hope you're happy now."

Everyone turned their heads toward Ino. She was blushing like mad. Did Shikamaru like Ino? And since when?

**Inner Sakura: Sasuke's mine now for sure!**

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Ooh, so that's what he meant! Everyone slapped their foreheads with a "Duh!" This made much more sense then him liking her. They would rather make dollars than cents!

I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you

**Inner Sakura: Darn it! Why couldn't he sing her a love song or something! Rawr!**

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you

Ino was still red, not from embarrassment, but from anger and annoyance. He is so dead.

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is  
Another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste  
Is more than I can take

I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you

  
And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
you were just like me  
with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

I've become so numb

I'm tired of being what you want me to be...

The song faded out and was the applause louder than before. "Thanks," Shikamaru walked off the stage towards the table where his teammates were.

"That was great!" Choji exclaimed.

"I never know you could sing," commented Asuma. Yes, Jessie was still clinging to him.

"Shikamaru..." Ino was trembling... with rage.

This is the part where Shikamaru is sevierly injured. Don't worry, Asuma held her back before she can rip his arms off and beat him to death with them. There isn't too much pain...

So this was only the beginning of the strange night where all dignity would be thrown out the window. The owner of this karaoke bar welcomes you...

----

A special prize to who ever can guess who my song is dedicated to! Cookies to who ever can name the songs!

Since this is only to keep my readers busy, this won't be updated for awhile. But I have started the second chapter!

Reveiw please!


	2. Chapter 2

_No POV_

"Sorry I'm late," 'Kyuubi' apologized. He went and sat with Team Gai. "So what did I miss?"

"Well, Christy and Shikamaru sang karaoke and that's pretty much it." Tenten replied.

"It was a very youthful performance!!" Gai exclaimed.

"Ok then…" he tried to picture Shikamaru being 'youthful'. It didn't work.

"I wonder who's going to sing next," Sakura thought out loud.

"I think that answers your question." Christy pointed to the person who was making there way to the stage.

"Umm… I do-don't r-really ha-have much ex-experience s-si-singing, b-but I'm n-not _that_ b-bad I d-don't r-re-really h-have a-any-anyone to d-dedicate th-this s-song to, b-but if I h-had to d-de-dedicate it to s-someone I gu-guess i-it w-would be f-for a fr-friend of m-mine." Hinata stuttered.

Wait… HINATA?!?!?! **What the frig (c) ?!?!?!?**

"MIRAA ga utsushidasu maboroshi o

Ki ni shi nagara itsu no ma ni ka sokudo ageteru no sa"

(The mirror that reveals my dreams

Raises my spirits unnoticed)

She sang in a slow voice.

"What possessed her to go up there?" asked Joe.

"I...don't...know..." Kiba responded slowly.

"Doko e itte mo ii to ii wareru to

Hanpa na ganmou ni wa hyoushiki mo zenbu haiiro da"

(When it's said "it's possible to go anywhere,"

My fragmented wishes are marked entirely in gray)

"Honoo no yurameki koyoi mo yume o egaku

Anata no fudesaki kawaite imasen ka"

(The swaying flames paint my dreams tonight

The tip of your brush isn't dried up?)

"Why do you think Hinata's singing this?" asked Lee.

"How should I know?" replied Neji.

"Well you _are_ her cousin," Amanda pointed out.

"Aoi sora ga mieru nara aoi kasa hirogete

Ii janai ka KYANBASU wa kimi no mono

Shiroi hata wa akirameta toki ni dake kazasu no

Ima wa makka ni sasou tougyuushi no you ni"

(The blue sky can be seen if you open your blue umbrella

That isn't good? The canvas is yours

I'll abandon time as I hold a white flag overhead

In order for deep red to invite the matador now)

"This song is weird. I don't get it," said Chouji.

"That's beacuse you don't understand a girls heart!" Ino exclaimed. "It's pretty obvious why she chose this song."

"Is it?" he asked.

"KARAA mo iro aseru keikoutou no moto

Shirokuro no CHESUBOODO no ue de kimi ni deatta"

(Colors fade under a fluorescent lamp

On the black and white of the chessboard, we met by chance)

"Bokura wa hitotoki mayoi nagara yorisoutte

Are kara hitotsuki oboete imasu ka"

(The time we lost our way, we nestled close

Do you recall that month?)

**Inner Sakura: Why can't I come up with a good song?!**

"ORENJI iro no yuuhi o tonari de miteru dake de yokatta no ni na

Kuchi wa wazawai no moto

Kuroi fuku wa shisha ni inoru toki ni dake kiru no

Wazato makka ni nokoshita RUUJU no ato"

(Watching the orange colors of the setting sun with you was wonderful

Your mouth was an origin of catastrophe

Black clothes are only worn when praying for the deceased

The mark of rouge leaves behind deep red purposely)

"Mou jibun ni wa yume no nai e shika egakenai to iu nara

Nuritsubushite yo KYANBASU o nando demo

Shiroi hata wa akirameta toki ni dake kazasu no

Ima no watashi wa anata no shiranai iro"

(In myself, I see no dreams, like unpainted pictures

How many times must I fill this canvas?

I'll abandon time as I hold a white flag overhead

I am your unknown color now)

The song ended and Hinata quickly left the stage with a small "thanks." She sat down with her teammates and buried her face in her hands while Kiba and Kurenai complmented her. The loud cheering took quite a long time before it finally quieted down. Everyone seemed to highly enjoy Hinata's song. But of course, Neji wasn't going to let Hinata have all the attention!

"I have no one to dedicate this to." A rather haughting tune filled the room and everyone was silent as Neji opened his mouth to sing.

kanashii hodo hikaridashita shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare

(Become as wings that outshine your sadness, cutting through the white darkness)

Christy busted out laughing and her attempts to stop were in vain.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"This is the theme song to an anime." Andrew replied. Naruto stared at him, still failling to see the humor. "A popular anime mostly watched by _girls_."

tsumetai taiyou ni terasarete'ta

kainarasareta jiyuu ga atta

kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru

MASUKU o hazushihajimeta My Soul

(Illuminated by the cold sun

I had some tame freedom

On the miraculous night reflected in the mirror

My soul began to remove its mask)

By this point Naruto, Kiba who had overheard what Andrew said, and Christy were laughing very hard. Many people were galring at them as if trying to tell them to shut up. But they were laughing too hard to care.

(kuzurete yuku kabe no mukou wa

zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru

mitasarenai kokoro aru nara

tobitateru shuumatsu no PUROROOGU e)

(On the other side of the crumbling wall

Despair and hope wear the same face

If your heart is not satisfied

Head towards the ending prologue that flies away...)

"Gai-sensei?"

"Yes Tenten?"

"Would you order some sake? I need to convince myself this isn't happening."

yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai

mamorubeki mono wa nan na no ka?

hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru tabi

hontou no jibun e to chikadzuku

(In this world where the wind blows like a knife

What is it that I should protect?

In this journey where I know one pain after another

I draw closer to my true self)

"Shino, get more ice. I think Hinata will need it for that bruise." Kiba said as he looked at his teammate who had fallen out of her chair.

kieyuku Fake Light

umareyuku True Light

kono te ni...

(The fake light that is disappearing

The true light that is being born

In these hands...)

shiroku somaru yami tsukinukete

atarashii jidai o kizamitsudzukero

tokihanashita kokoro no mama ni

hateshinaku tsudzuite'ku byakuya o tobe

(Pierce through the white-dyed night

Go on creating a new era

With a heart that's been released

Fly through the endlessly continuing white night)

All the people who didn't know Neji personally were clapping very loudly. The only people clapping that knew Neji were Gai and Lee.

"Good job Neji!" Lee congradulated him as he sat down.

"Way to be youthful!" Gai said as he gave Neji a thumbs up.

Tenten, Greg and Amanda didn't say a word.

* * *

It's been a while hasn't it? Yeah well sorry, I kept putting this off. Good luck guessing these songs! 


End file.
